Boov
The Boov are a race of extra-terrestrial beings from Home. Appearance All boov, regardless of their gender or age, all share the same height (only a few feet tall), and all look nearly alike to humans. All boov are differing shades of pink and purple (usually one solid color each), with large, square teeth, no nose, different colored eyes, six-short stubs for leg, four-fingered hands and two curling appendages on their head (Smek being the only one that does not keep them curled up, resembling tall horns). All boov also wear a reaching vest of two distinct, pastel colors with a large circle on the front that doubles as a pocket. Personality The boov are notable for two primary qualities; their conforming ideals of productivity and their cowardous. Most boov have little patience for anything that is unproductive and time-wasting (like the idea of "neighbors" and "parties"). Their music show a perfect example of this, one song titled "Motionless and Obedient" being a random garble of noise without any lyrics. They rely soley on logic and statistics, running from anything that falls below a 50% success rate and taking pride in their cowardess. They all share a fanatic devotion to their leader Captain Smek, who helped instigate this philosophy of fear until Oh (having learned the idea of bravery from Tip) shows them the benefits of not running away. Due to their authoritarian upbringing, they are shown to possess a lack of imagination and ingenuity of their own, hence one of the reasons why Oh is such a pariah, and why all of their passwords besides Oh's being "Password". Being aliens, they find earth customs and behavior to be amusing and strange, confusing things like footballs and fine-art for food and immediately taking the planet Earth as their own, sending the entirety of mankind to Australia, thinking of themselves as "friends" and "liberators" to them when in reality they took the planet for themselves. Their language is similar to English, though their grammar can be considered broken or off by human standards. Known Boov *Oh *Captain Smek *Kyle Powers and Abilities As an extra-terrestrial species, the boov possess an enhanced form of intelligence and ingenuity when they need it, being able to construct advanced machinery within minutes. Their alien physiologies make them fairly durable and flexible, and are able to ingest things that would be toxic to humans, such as plastic and petroleum oils. Under certain emotional moments, boov bodies change color, turning blue when they are sad, yellow when afraid, red when they over-heat or are angry, pink when affectionate, green when they lie and a fluctuating mixture of orange and yellow stripes when they hear human music. Boov also urinate and deficate (referring to them as "number 1" and "number 2"), but also go through a process called "number 3". It is never stated what "number 3" is, but Oh states that all boov go through it once a year and that they "would need to take the day off" when it occurs, implying that it is unpleasant and possibly dangerous. Weapons Being a cowardly race, the boov try not to use lethal force in any case (though some of their tech could cause damage if poorly used). Their tech seems to also possess a bubble-theme to all of it from their transportation systems to their gravity devices and law enforcement devices. They all seem to share the same universal internet with other alien species, as Oh was able to send his message to "everyone" by accident, including the Gorg. Role in the Crossover The idea of aliens (such as the Sandman, Pitch Black and the Man in the Moon) is not a new idea, and the idea of the Boov existing within the fandom's universe is plausible, adding to the fandom's sci-fi qualities (like Big Hero 6). Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Home Category:Home Characters Category:Characters Category:Species